Misinterpretation
by Ribeiro1986
Summary: A misinterpretation during a violent rally, almost cause another tragedy within the Banks family.
1. Chapter 1

**The idea bellow isn´t based on anything, it came out of nowhere and i decided to try it.**

**It takes place after my last story on Jack and Jane.**

**HHope you like**

**Please enjoy**

* * *

D_SCWin, thanks a million for the help_

* * *

**CHAPTER 1 **

It was supposed to be a simple rally, but it ended a whole lot worse. Some of the workers of the Chocolate Factory, where Jack worked part-time, decided to riot in favor of a salary increase. Once again Jane and her team of SPRUCE, went to the venue organizing the event. That's when the mess started.

It was shortly after noon, Jack and two of his mates decided to join Jane to give her support. Since the three of them didn't join the protest at the start.

"What could we do?" Jack asked screaming over the crowd.

"Not much I'm afraid." Jane said but handed him a small stack of papers. "Maybe hand out these flyers to try and keep everyone calm."

"You can count on me Ms Banks." Jack said raising a hand to gather attention of his friend Louie. "Louie, come here and help Ms Banks separating the men from the women. If we keep them separate then maybe we can limit the risk of bloodshed."

"Thanks Jack for the help. I don't want to think negative but I'm scared this will be turned from rally to war." Jane stated. "Susan you think you can help Jack with half of his flyers?" Jane asked as left before her friend Susan could answer.

"Where are our rights you son of a...!" A woman screamed throwing her fist into the air. "We have children to raise!"

"I'm going to kill you!" A man's voice screamed with an ugly frown.

"Sir, please calm down." Louie said trying to calm down the situation. "We don't want any bloodshed."

"Don't tell me to calm down, you son of a cow!" he screamed back wanting to move further into the rally.

Louie swallowed his pride and ignored the curse as he had just screamed into his face but he knew that if that man got away things would go down hill fast. As he was shorter then the man his hand accidentally hit an inappropriate place. Instantly Louie tried to apologize of course, however seeing the deadly glare from the man, Louie knew he was in trouble.

"You fagot! I'll show you to respect real men!" The ugly faced man yelled at Louie. But before Louie could move the man pulled out a gun. "I'm going to kill you!" He lifted up the weapon before letting it fire into the crowd trying to hit Louie but luckily the weapon the man had in his hand wasn't an actual gun but a Starting Pistol. Still, when Louie saw the metal frame he feared it was indeed a real weapon and ran away trying to push people out of the way to protect them while the man starting firing into the crowd.

_/_

Not far from the rally, Angus another of Jack's companions, was starting his shift when he heard soft pops followed by people screaming making him worried. "What the...?" He whispered to himself as he followed the screams to see what the matter was. As he approached the chaos of people screaming and covering their heads, or falling to the ground in order to protect themselves, he heard someone scream out "Jane!" before a woman with blonde hair matching Jane's description fell to the ground a few yards away from.

Angus was petrified for a second. He knew that this was the Jane that his friend Jack was infatuated with. Seeing her fall he feared that something bad had happened as more pops rang through the air. He turned to see if the woman would get up but when she didn't he knew he had to tell the woman's family what had happened.

Although Angus didn't know Jane Banks herself personally, he was acquainted with the Banks' family and knew where they lived. Knowing if the banks heard the news through the grapevine things would escalate quickly and he wanted to prepare Mr. Banks that his sister was at the rally when shots were being fired. So jumping onto his bike he quickly pedaled down the busy streets until arriving onto the quiet Cherry Tree Lane before stopping in front of number 17.

_/_

Inside number 17 on Cherry Tree Lane, Michael Banks and his three kids were just sitting down for a late afternoon lunch when they heard someone running to the front door.

Michael already had a stressful morning as his in-laws came for a surprised visit from his in-laws after Georgie had spilled the beans about Marry Poppins and the reason she had come to them. The visit had caused Michael to feel unwell while they sat at their table in a quiet lunch. But the quick movements made Michael wonder what was going on.

"Ellen, please don't answer the door." Michael called sounding harsher then he meant.

"But sir..." Ellen called as she returned to the dining room with Angus standing beside her looking red in the face from being out of breath.

"Mr. Banks?" He asked breathlessly.

"Yes..." Michael answered standing up from the table. "But I'm afraid..."

"This is urgent." Something in Angus' voice made Michael's stomach flip as he looked down at his three children and excused himself. He lead the gasping man into the den where they could have a little privacy.

"Alright please calm down and explain what the matter is." Michael said setting the man into a chair.

"I was starting my shift when there was a commotion near where I work."

"The rally at the chocolates factory. Yes I know of this. My sister is there." Michael' face went white when he felt something bad was about to be said to him.

"Well, sir...I know that your sister...Jack's a good friend and he talked about a lot...Well, someone was shooting and...I saw...Well, I saw your sister..."

Michael had to sit down on the desk his face paler as he felt his heart thumping wildly in his chest. Nobody anticipated that Michael would then topple over his face still ghostly white as he landed hard on the ground. He had fainted with the dreadful news that his sister was caught in a firefight at the rally. He had lost everyone in his family and he could not handle the news well.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry for the delay in post the final chapter, i was losing interest in this story and start to strugle to finish.**

**Anyway,**

**Hope you like**

**Please enjoy**

* * *

D_SCWin, thanks a million for the help_

* * *

**CHAPTER 2**

At the rally someone had called the police as they came and managed to arrest the man involved and most of the rioters left for their homes. Jane walked around searching for her friends and colleagues when she was startled by a woman hurling a brink into a window near her. Jane tried to stop the woman who pushed Jane down, making her land hard on her shoulder.

"Jane!" Jack, that had been nearby, rushed to Jane's side and helped her to her feet. "Are you alright?" He asked glaring in the direction the woman had ran off.

"Yeah...It's just a scratch." She smiled and hugged Jack for his bravery.

"Thank the heavens." Jack said breathing a sigh of relief. "I think we outstayed our welcome here. Besides I'd hate to see what your brother would say about your arm."

"Yeah, I agree. He may have been worried about how chaotic this was." Jane said but started to search the area. "I need to find Susan though. I should see if she's alright."

"Yeah, I think I need to look for Louie too. How about we look for them and meet up at your brother's house in a couple of hours."

"I think that would be a good idea." Jane said hoping that her friends were indeed alright. She smiled and parted ways with Jack who headed down an alley that he saw Louie take at the start of the riot.

_/_

As fast as he could, Jack Foster rode his bike up and down the streets of London looking for his friend Louie. But the chap couldn't be found. He was getting frustrated then as he was nearing Cherry Tree Lane and as he drove past No. 17, he noticed the front door was slightly ajar. Worried that something was wrong in the house, Jack jumped off his bike, not caring the bike was now in the middle of the sidewalk and rushed into N°. 17.

As Jack feared something serious was happening when he noticed a paramedic trying to take care of an unconscious Michael Banks. Ellen was standing trying to calm down the children who were worried they were losing their father. But as Jack walked through the door the children all rushed and hugged their friend tightly.

"What happened?" Jack asked his eyes wide with worry.

"Jack, is Auntie Jane alright?" John asked his voice fast but clear that Jack didn't have any problem hearing what was said.

"Is your dad alright?" Jack asked quickly worried about Michael.

"Mr. Angus showed up and told us that Aunt Jane was in danger because of a riot at the chocolate factory. Father fainted." Annabel said acting a bit more calm then her two siblings.

"Well, I'm glad your father just fainted." Jack said with a small sigh of relief. "And yes, your Aunt's just fine." Jack noticed someone walking down the hall. "Angus, what happened?"

"I was...I went to look for you...but I knew where...Jack there was a riot at the factory!"

"I know there was. I was there." Jack said and he watched as Angus paled.

"Jane...the girl you are infatuated with...she...Jack she's..."

"Jane's fine." Jack said calmly.

"Oh...Jack I'm sorry! I made a horrible mistake!" Angus face paled as he leaned up against the wall. "There was a gunshot...and I saw her fall..."

"What did you do?" Jack gently pressed.

"He told father that Aunt Jane was hurt." Georgie said "So she's not hurt?"

"No she's not hurt." Jack said and turned to look over at the den and saw Michael weakly swatting at the paramedics not knowing who they were there.

"Father?!" the three children rushed to his side but their father's head fell back and his eyes rolled in the back of his head.

The paramedics then quickly gathered up Michael and carefully carried him out.

"Is father going to be alright?" Georgie asked worry and fear clear in the young boy's eyes.

"Don't worry Georgie..." Annabel said trying to calm her brother. "Father will be fine."

"Can we go with him to the hospital?" John asked his eyes pleading.

"Don't worry children. I'll go with your father to hospital and make sure he's not alone." Jack said with a soothing smile. "Miss Ellen. Would you take care of them until Miss Jane comes back? Tell her that I would be back once I make sure things will be fine with Mr. Banks?"

"Yes sir." Ellen said smiling as she was relieved that Ms. Banks was just fine.

"Angus, you need to stay here as well and tell Jane what is going on here." Angus smiled wearily and the children, Ellen and Angus watched as Jack helped the paramedics carry the unconscious Mr. Banks to their van to take him to the hospital.

_/_

Back at the rally, the commotion hadn´t secede a bit. The small mod that stayed by the factory, start to get violent and to make the maters worse, the rest of the SPRUCE team, had run away as soon as the commotion start, letting just Jane to take care of everything, as Susan had gone into shock.

Decided to not let her friend behind, Jane changed her plans, she knew she and Jack needed to meet at her brother´s front door, but she needed to take Susan to the hospital. So instead of head to Cherry Three Lane, she lead her friend to the hospital nearby and she would call Michael there, telling him what happened and ask him to notify Jack of the situation.

Once there, Jane explained what happened to a doctor and let Susan under his care, before head to ask the secretary to call her brother, when suddenly, she bumped into someone. It was Jack.

''j-jack?'' she asked confuse to see him there ''what are you doing here? Don´t tell me you got hurt''

''Jane!'' he hug her ''I'm all right'' he told her

''good to know'' she smiled in relief ''let´s go home then, with the rally I completely forgot I was invited to dinner at Michael´s. come with me'' she invited, but seen his sad visage, she realized he was in distress ''Jack, what´s wrong?''

''Jane… there was a misinterpretation…'' he started, not knowing how to tell her the truth

''what you mean?'' she asked and Jack lead her to a nearby chair.

''one of my follow comrades, Angus, was passing by the riot when the guy shot his gun, he got scared when he thought he saw you get hurt…'' Jack took a deep breath ''he didn´t knew where to find me, or if I was there with you, so he thought it was wise come to Mr. Banks and tell him what happened'' Jack took a deep breath ''when I got to his home, there was some paramedics there, Mr. Banks fainted…''

''oh no!'' Jane jumped out the chair, trembling from head to toe ''I need to see him…'' she gasped, when Jack hold her back.

''I don´t know who called the ambulance, but the paramedics were in the house when I arrived, they suppose he had an heart attack''

''Heart attack?'' Jane was terrified ''Jack, he´s 36-years old, he´s young to…'' she stop middle sentence, when spotting a familiar doctor coming from the end of the corridor. It was the same doctor who cared for Kate once.

''Dr. Brownie, good afternoon!'' Jane said in a hurry, my brother Michael has been brought here, I need to know how he is doing.'' She said

''Good afternoon, Miss Banks'' the old doctor greeted her ''Mr. Banks is in the hospital?'' he looked confused ''wait a minute.'' He said and went to check some files.

As they wait, Jack give Jane a squeeze on her shoulder, to give her support and to show her he was a bit guilty for what happened.

''Miss banks, could we talk?'' Dr. Brownie called and the woman paled

''is my brother doing alright?''

''Miss Banks, according of what I briefly read, Mr. Banks had a nervous breakdown'' he said

''oh my!'' Jane placed a hand over her mouth, she knew her brother was pushing himself over the edge since last year, so probably, Angus misinterpreted news was the last straw to him. ''can I see him?'' she asked and the doctor smiled

''I suppose. The doctor responsible will probably want to let Mr. Banks overnight, I will contact him and ask if he could tell you what happened'' Dr. Brownie said

''i-I will go back to the house and tell the children Mr. Banks is going to be alright'' Jack offered and in response, Jane give him a hug.

''Thank you, thank you so much'' she smiled ''you would do us this favor?''

''everything for you, Miss Jane Banks'' Jack smiled ''tell Mr. Banks I wish my best regards'' he say and walk away, as Jane follow Dr. Brownie toward her brother´s room.

_/_

After a few hours of unconsciousness, Michael was finally getting back to his senses, when he hears the door open, however, when he spot his sister coming into the room, he felt something inside his chest and slip into darkness again.

Minutes later, he come back, when hearing a soft lullaby and someone caressing his head. It was Jane. Still, without open his eyes, the poor man, start to mumble about, thinking that was his wife who was by his side.

''i´m so sorry love, our children now are alone in the world…'' he whispered ''your parents want to take them… but I suppose I rather let Mr. Foster adopt them, he is a good man and loved Jane…''

If she wasn´t so worried about her brother´s health, Jane Banks would laugh upon knowing how much Michael was found of Jack, still, seeing that he was still delusional within his babbling, Jane got up and start to shake his shoulders lightly, while calling him.

''Michael…'' she called ''my brother open your eyes, its everything alright, we both fine and alive'' she said again and again

Slowly, he opened his eyes and realizing he was on the hospital bed, he almost jump up, but Jane hold him down. ''w-what h-happened?'' he gasped ''Jen, what´s…''

''calm down Michael'' she said softly ''you need to calm down… it was everything a misinterpretation, one of Jack´s friends thought I was shot during the riot and rush to tell you… instead of find Jack'' Jane explain ''there wasn´t any real shot neither, the person responsible, was using a fake weapon''

''oh…'' Michael seemed to get calm ''where´s my children?'' he asked

''they are fine, you give them a fright. Jack helped bring you here in the hospital and now he got back to keep the children company. Now you need to calm down, the doctor said your heart isn´t quite alight, so you can´t take any stress for a while, you aren´t in danger, but you can´t have any stress'' she said and he took her hand

''just promise you will never leave me''

''did I ever leave you, you silly?'' the woman giggle and give her brother a hug, relieve that everything went well.

They just hope that another misinterpretation, never hhappen to them ever again.

**End**


End file.
